$g(x) = 2x$ $h(n) = -6n-6+3(f(n))$ $f(t) = 3t-5(g(t))$ $ f(g(4)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(4) = (2)(4)$ $g(4) = 8$ Now we know that $g(4) = 8$ . Let's solve for $f(g(4))$ , which is $f(8)$ $f(8) = (3)(8)-5(g(8))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(8)$ $g(8) = (2)(8)$ $g(8) = 16$ That means $f(8) = (3)(8)+(-5)(16)$ $f(8) = -56$